Hassleberry's Guilt
by LovingGinger30
Summary: Hassleberry feels guilty about Syrus when he collapsed after the duel between the two of them. Alexis and Bastion talks some sense into the guy. Plus he also talks to Syrus about his actions as well. (Bad summary I know)


Hassleberry's Guilt

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN YU-GI-OH GX, PERIOD.

Author's Note: It has been a while since I have done a Yu-Gi-Oh GX story. Plus normally I have done one shots featuring Zane and Syrus. However, this time is going to be on Hassleberry as the title suggests. Plus it might have some Out of character moments from Hassleberry as well. Plus this takes place post Camaraderie Contest.

A few hours has passed since Syrus has defeated Hassleberry in a duel. Not only Syrus proved to be Jaden's wingmate, Hassleberry realized that there is more to the little guy than meets the eye. He walks off alone as he is wondering about things. He finds himself to a lake as he with his thoughts. 'Have I really underestimated the little private? Sure he is short and what not, but he duels really great'. Hassleberry thought you himself as he doesn't know that someone is close by. He hears some thing from the bushes close by.

"Who is out there"? Hassleberry asks out there. He stands his ground like he is ready to duel. His eyes has that dino look on his face. He is wondering if he should pull out his duel disk out and load it with his deck to duel.

"Relax Hassleberry, it is only us. We were looking for you". Alexis said to Hassleberry as she has Bastion with her. They have that friendly expression on their faces as they were trying to find the guy.

Hassleberry nods as he notices the others arrive. "Oh I figured that you guys looked after Private Truesdale". Hassleberry said to them. He looks kind of guilty about the duel. He doesn't really have a heart to see the second year student right now.

"He will be fine Hassleberry. However you don't seem to be feeling ok". Bastion said to Hassleberry. Alexis nods as the three of them sits together. The wiser second year student is calling the dino duelist out on his feelings about it.

Hassleberry gives Bastion a look as he is definitely the guy that doesn't talk about his feelings. "Do you guys think that I really underestimated Private Truesdale especially in the duel today"? Hassleberry asks Alexis and Bastion as it is a question that he has on his mind.

Alexis looks at Hassleberry as she nods to him. "That is a definite yes. Syrus maybe a little guy, but he is really stronger than he looks. He has experience things just like Jaden has". Alexis said to Hassleberry.

Bastion nods in agreement with Alexis. "It is true Hassleberry. I have watched him from the very first day. Sure he wasn't very confident at first. However he slowly begins to grow confidence in himself. Plus having Zane here didn't exactly help things for him in the beginning either". Bastion said to Hassleberry.

Hassleberry turns as he looks at Bastion. "What do you mean is he some sort of bully that private Truesdale is having trouble dealing with here"? Hassleberry asks them. He doesn't really know the full details about it.

Alexis shakes her head to Hassleberry as it is a misconception about him. "Not exactly, you see Zane is Syrus's older brother that graduated last year. Plus when Jaden learned that Zane doesn't really see Syrus as a student duelist here at the academy, he got really mad at Zane. Once Jaden and Syrus won a duel against the Paradox Brother, Zane realized that's Syrus does truly belong here. That's exactly what Syrus told us after when that vampire witch just before Zane's soul was stolen and put into a doll". Alexis said to Hassleberry as she explains it to him.

Hassleberry looks at Alexis as he never knew about it. "Woah I had no idea that Private Truesdale has been so through a lot of things. Plus he has been feeling down about Zane as well because of the loss to that Phoenix guy. Combine that Jaden lost to the same guy. No wonder Private Truesdale has been feeling down and out lately". Hassleberry said to them as he realizes that he is feeling guilty about things.

"Perhaps now is a good time to truly get to know Syrus better". Bastion said to Hassleberry as he is nocking some sense into the tough guy. Alexis also gives the dino duelist a knowing expression.

Hassleberry nods as he looks at Bastion and Alexis. "I suppose you are right along. I have been thinking about Jaden in a prideful way that Private Truesdale wouldn't have at all". Hassleberry said to them as he realizes his other mistake and true guilt. "Some best camaraderie I am". Hassleberry said to them as he feels down about it.

Alexis looks at Hassleberry as she shakes her head. "You are a great friend, but you failed to see how Syrus is dealing with things. Perhaps it is time for you to apologize to Syrus. He is back in the dorm sleeping". Alexis said to Hassleberry.

Hassleberry sighs as he knows what he must do now. He is not the kind of guy that wants to talk about his emotions and feelings about things. "Your right private Lexi. I might as well get it over with". Hassleberry said to them as he heads back to the red dorm.

At the dorm, Hassleberry walks in as he notices Syrus sleeping comfortably in bed. He sits on the chair as he tries to find the words to say to Syrus as tears are trying to build in his eyes. "Look Private Truesdale, I mean Syrus. This is not exactly easy for me to talk about the girly feelings and emotions with other people. However I do need to apologize to you. I had no idea that you were going through things other than Jaden's disappearance. I had no idea that you were searching all over the island by yourself trying to look for Jaden. Plus I had no idea that you have been down about Zane losing to that Phoenix guy either. What I am trying to say Syrus, I failed to get to know you. As a leader, I should to get know every single member of my platoon. I failed on not getting to know you. It is because of that I ignored things and signs that you were going through things that no man should be going through alone. I had my pride on finding Jaden, but it was you that truly put the effort on finding him. Because of that, you put your health on the line. I didn't see that at all. I do feel guilty about that Syrus. I am hoping that you do forgive me". Hassleberry said to Syrus as he has tears building in his eyes as he is trying not to cry.

Syrus is coming around as he is back in his dorm. "I do accept your apology". Syrus said to Hassleberry. He has a light smile on his face as his head turns to the dino duelist in the room.

Hassleberry is taken back as he quickly wipes the tears from his eyes. "You heard everything that I said". Hassleberry said to Syrus as he wasn't expecting that at all. He moves the chair closer to him as he is sitting by his side.

Syrus nods as he notices that his eyes were watery. "Yes I did Hassleberry. Were you crying just now? You know you can be honest with me you know". Syrus said to Hassleberry. He asks him that question as he gets the answer right then and there.

Hassleberry looks at Syrus as he doesn't want to admit it to him. "If you tell anyone, I will straight up deny it". Hassleberry said to Syrus. "Is it ok to try to get to know you better"? Hassleberry asks Syrus.

Syrus nods as he looks at Hassleberry. "I will like that very much". Syrus said to Hassleberry. The two of them are finally getting to know each other as they seem to clear the air in more ways than one.

End Story

I honestly think that Hassleberry should have let out his guilt and apologizing the stuff that he did in that episode. It may not be a Zane and Syrus focus story. However, it does have that hurt and comfort feel to it.


End file.
